Curioso
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Si hubiera que describir con una palabra el matrimonio entre Eddar Stark y Catelyn Tully sin duda la palabra escogida sería curioso.


**N/A:** No preguntéis, leyendo me ha llegado la inspiración y no le iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices como ella hace conmigo.

**Disclaimer:** Blahblahblah esto no me pertenece, blahblahblah no soy GRRM.

* * *

Si hubiera que describir con una palabra el matrimonio entre Eddar Stark y Catelyn Tully sin duda la palabra escogida sería curioso.

Desde muy temprana edad ella aprendió a amar a otro hombre, el hombre que sería su esposo: alto, orgulloso, fuerte y con ese carácter un tanto osco característico del Norte. También era extrovertido y sabía ganarse la confianza de la gente, por eso Cat se hizo a la idea desde muy temprano también que su futuro marido, por mucho que la quisiera, seguiría repartiendo su amor entre otras mujeres. Pasados los años, cuando ya había algo de confianza entre ellos, Cat se armó de valor para dejarle claro desde un principio que no tenía intención de conocer los nombres ni las identidades de las otras mujeres. Y que él, como futuro señor de Invernalia tenía que proteger la reputación de su señora. Las palabras le sorprendieron y cuando las hubo procesado río con ganas, al parecer la hija mayor del señor de Aguasdulces tenía su pequeño carácter, no obstante como recompensa por ello le prometió hacerle caso en ese punto. Cat asintió y disimuló su tristeza, ya que muy en el fondo había esperado que su futuro marido le prometería que todo eso acabaría una vez casados, pero él no lo negó y ella aguantó la punzada de dolor con una corta sonrisa. Como hacen las damas.

Él por otra parte había crecido lejos de casa, lejos de su familia y su amada tierra. Aunque estaba muy unido a sus hermanos, con el paso de los años el lazo se había ido haciendo más y más débil y por eso cuando su hermano le anunció su compromiso con Lady Catelyn Tully para él, ella pasó a ser un nombre más de la familia, una mujer bella sin duda, pero no una en la que poder fijarse. De entre todas las mujeres, la futura señora de Invernalis estaba prohibida para él. Y esa prohibición no hizo que despertara en él algún tipo de deseo por la mujer oculto como si estuviera en uno de los libros que leían las damas (incluía su hermana Lyanna por mucho que ésta se empeñara en negarlo), simplemente pasó de ser una mujer deseable. No era para él, ¿qué sentido tenía fijarse en ella entonces?

Cuando se conocieron intercambiaron palabras de cortesía, sabían algo del otro gracias a Brandon y eso era más que suficiente. Ella se iría a Invernalia tras la boda y engendraría a sus sobrinos, él viviría un tiempo ahí también pero si el matrimonio con alguna dama le hacía cambiar su residencia no iba a poner impedimento. Echaría de menos su tierra, pero no a ella.

Y entonces Brandon murió.

Para él fue una gran pérdida, su hermano y su padre muertos a manos del rey. Para ella no tanto, no había llegado a intimar tanto con Brandon como para sentir una tristeza tan grande como la de Ned, aunque rezaba por que la muerte le hubiera llegado pronto, morir quemado era una de las peores muertes que se le podían ocurrir.

Y entonces Hoster Tully encontró la solución: ella no había engendrado hijos ya que la boda no se había llegado a celebrar, estaba intacta y el nuevo futuro señor de Invernalia no se había prometido a nadie aún. De modo que la unión entre los Stark y los Tully todavía se podían llevar a cabo.

La primera vez que les dejaron a solas el incómodo silencio pesaba sobre ellos de una forma tan agónica que les costaba respirar. Casi no se conocían, no se habían molestado mucho en hacerlo, suponiendo que tendrían tiempo y que tampoco era algo tan importante. Y ahora iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas, por muy largas o cortas que fueran, juntos. Y teniendo en cuenta que estaban en guerra, las posibilidades de que su matrimonio no superara el año eran muy altas.

Para Cat, él era el hermano pequeño de su prometido: alto, pero no tanto como su prometido; fuerte, aunque algo menos que su prometido. Era guapo, y tenía que admitir que algo más que su prometido; también más inteligente y con esa sensibilidad que tanto le había costado encontrar en Brandon, seguramente por los años vividos en el Nido de Águilas.

Hasta que no estuvieron a solas, Ned no pudo apreciar realmente a Catelyn Tully, su ahora prometida, futura señora de Invernalia y madre de sus hijos, no de sus sobrinos. Era alta para ser mujer y su pelo, besado por el fuego, caía con gracia por su espalda. Ahora que estaban en Aguasdelces podía apreciar su cuello, sus hombros y cómo se insinuaban las curvas gracias a los vestidos que usaba. Dudaba que se hubiera podido percatar de aquello en Invernalia, donde los vestidos no insinuaban mucho debido a las bajas temperaturas. Y Ned no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería estar a solas con ella, compartir escenas cotidianas como un desayuno o un paseo o en cómo sería engendrar un hijo con ella.

El único problema era que no se conocían, y tampoco tenían tiempo para hacerlo en profundidad. En las semanas que siguieron a los preparativos de la boda no es que tuvieran mucho tiempo para hablar y al menos un par de veces salían los nombres del padre y del hermano de Ned, sobre todo el de Brandon. Si Ned volvía con vida de la guerra, tardarían mucho tiempo en dejar atrás a su hermano. No es que estuvieran haciendo nada malo, pero ambos se sentían culpables. No se amaban, no se tenían cariño o simpatía, ni siquiera respeto. Eran unos desconocidos.

Pero lo hicieron, a pesar de la incomodidad, a pesar de lo que pensaran, de los ideales de cada uno, hicieron lo que tenían que hacer. Y desde el momento en que Ned pasó su capa por los hombros de Cat, cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, se prometieron darse una oportunidad, intentar ser felices. Porque sería más fácil y llevadero, principalmente, pero porque también podían darse el lujo de intentar ser felices el uno con el otro.

La primera vez que Cat sintió algo parecido a mariposas en el estómago fue en su noche de bodas. Estaba tan nerviosa que no dejaba de temblar y casi no había probado bocado, como buena señora (y esposa) había sabido disimular, pero la mirada de Ned le decía que a él no le estaba engañando. Y por eso cuando alguien sugirió que era hora del encamamiento, Ned se puso en pie y con voz clara y firme, dijo que no habría encamamiento. Pasó su mirada por toda la sala, dejando claro que sus palabras no admitían réplica, y solo cuando estuvo satisfecho con lo que veía se giró hacia ella, tendiéndole una mano. Ella la aceptó y juntos subieron a su alcoba. Una vez ahí, él ordenó a una de sus damas que subiera algo de comida y bebida para ambos, pero ambos sabían que no era para él. Estuvieron hablando unas horas y luego cumplieron con su deber, varias veces.

Desde ese día Cat entró en una especie de ensueño, no estaba enamorada de Ned ni mucho menos, pero debía admitir que le había sorprendido lo gentil y delicado que podía llegar a ser. No tuvieron muchos momentos de intimidad, pero los pocos que tuvieron los disfrutaron con sonrisas cómplices. Si Ned volvía con vida, esas sonrisas podrían ser el principio de algo mucho más profundo. O eso le gustaba pensar a Cat.

Por eso la traición de Ned fue mucho mayor de lo que Cat se había podido llegar a imaginar. Se había preparado para cuando Brandon se fuera con otras mujeres, pero no para que lo hiciera Ned. Le había dicho a Brandon que no le dijera quiénes eran las mujeres y también le llegó a pedir que no fuera de su séquito, pero no a Ned. Y por supuesto había dejado claro que no quería ver ni oír hablar de ningún otro hijo que no fueran los suyos, pero no a Ned. No habían tenido tiempo, y jamás hubiera pensado que el cariñoso de Ned, el mismo que la había desvestido con tanta delicadeza y besado todo el cuerpo, el mismo que la había abrazado durante toda la noche, volviera de la guerra con un hijo de otra mujer. Un bastardo.

Se encontraron a mitad de camino, ella con su hijo y heredero en brazos. Él con su bastardo.

Ned le prometió que había sido una única vez. Sí, había mancillado su nombre y su honor, pero nunca jamás tendría que volver a dudar de él. Porque ese mismo día le prometió que nunca más volvería a suceder. ¿Pero cómo empiezas tu vida marital de esa manera? Ambos salían vivos de una guerra que se había cobrado muchas vidas, ambos habían cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. Él tuvo que luchar en muchas batallas y vio morir a su hermana pequeña, entre sus brazos. Ella había tenido que hacerse cargo de Invernalia, conocer las costumbres de ese extraño lugar en el que se sentía como una intrusa y cuidarse para dar a luz a un bebé que con suerte sería un varón y heredaría Invernalia en el futuro.

Tuvieron que volver a conocerse, aunque ésta vez con una mancha en forma de niño pequeño. Tuvieron que volver a ganarse el respeto del otro, Cat tardó mucho tiempo en perdonar aquello, aunque pasaran todas las noches juntos, se hablaran con cordialidad e incluso con algo de afecto y pasaron los años, solo cuando nació su segundo hijo, Sansa, fue realmente cuando Catelyn Stark perdonó a su marido.

El bastardo seguí correteando, pareciéndose más a un Stark cada día, y Cat sabía que eso le dolería hasta el día de su muerte. Pero con el paso de los años, aprendió a vivir con ello, no todos los matrimonios eran perfectos. Su hermana estaba casada con un viejo y Ned estaba siendo fiel a su palabra. Con los años y los hijos, los cada vez más frecuentes momentos de complicidad e intimidad, acabaron por formar un matrimonio sólido. Discutían, sí como todas las parejas, pero también habían conseguido una estabilidad entre ellos que era poco frecuente.

Aunque ahora ambos están muertos. Y todas esas cosas que pudieron hacerles daño, ahora son insignificantes. Dentro de poco no quedará ni el polvo de sus huesos. Han tenido unas muertes injustas, pero por lo menos han podido disfrutar de unos años de paz, que no muchos lo tienen en los tiempos que corren. De ahí que la palabra ideal para describir el matrimonio Stark sea curioso.

* * *

Batiburrillo raro en mi cabeza, yo poniéndole del lado de Catelyn, aunque sea un rato...ver (o leer) para creer.


End file.
